Equestrian tack is generally adjustable to accommodate riders of different sizes. For example, the length of the stirrups are adjustable to correspond to the length of the rider's leg so that the rider may use the stirrup and corresponding stirrup strap to stabilize the rider's position in the saddle. The length of the stirrup strap is typically secured in a desired position with a buckle assembly. A problem encountered with existing buckle assemblies is that they have a tendency to release when subjected to forces created by movements of horse and rider. Failure of the buckle assembly may cause the rider to loose balance or even fall from the horse, thereby resulting in injury to the rider, and possibly the horse.
To this end, a need exists for an improved apparatus for adjusting and locking a stirrup strap of a saddle. It is to such apparatus that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.